legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Projects
Projects are joint, collaborative efforts by users at the wiki working towards the goal of improving a set of set of articles or pages which share a common area of interest or topic. Projects serve as a way of providing a means of organization for these collaborative efforts, as well as a means of communication between all the users working together. How projects work Each project has its own separate page in the "Legend of the Cryptids Wiki" namespace, and includes: *A summary of the project's goals *Who is participating in the project *Progress made *A comments section used for discussion and project coordination Anyone may join a project at anytime, simply by inserting username into the participant list. Each project has a 'project leader' who's role is to help provide direction and to help coordinate various tasks and activities. The leader also serves as a central point of contact for all those involved in the project. The leader is usually the project starter, but leadership can change at any point upon agreement by project participants. The project leader should not be looked at as a 'boss' per se, but rather as someone who helps keep things organized, and provides help to project participants. Decisions made in projects should always be made upon consensus whenever possible. New projects Projects may be started by any user. Please keep the following in mind before starting: *Is there a similar project already in progress with a similar goal or focus to what you have in mind? To check, see the list of projects below. If the answer is yes, consider joining the project rather than creating a new one. *Is the project scope broad enough to warrant a project? Projects should be long-term goals which can't be accomplished by a single individual, or in a short period of time. *Projects should have a definable goal or purpose, and should be unambiguous in what the project is trying to accomplish. The project's name should be clear and reflect this purpose. Starting a Project *To start a new project, create a new page with a descriptive title. Titles should reflect what it is you're trying to accomplish and have the word "project" at the end. Additionally, be sure to include the namespace "Legend of the Cryptids Wiki" at the beginning of your title. **eg. "Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Card Page Revamp Project" *Include a concise description of what the project is trying to achieve. *Be sure to include project guidelines. Guidelines should not be decided by an individual, but should be arrived at by consensus of all those in the project, in order to ensure that all those participating are doing things in a consistent manner. *Identify the scope of the project. The scope is the number of pages affected by the project. This may be arrived at by consensus or it may be decided on at the start. *Begin editing! Project page structure It is ultimately up to you what kind of content should be included, as well as how things should be organized. However, every project page should have the following: *A section describing project goals or direction. *A section detailing project guidelines. *A "Scope" section which describes the pages affected. *A section detailing who the active participants are. *A section detailing active progress in the project. This can include current activities and priorities, as well as a summary of what has been completed. Project creator Included here for your convenience is a project creator box. You may use this to help start your project page with a pre-made layout already designed for you. Simply enter the name of your project in the box, and click "Create". Be sure to ensure the word "project" is at the end of your title. List of projects Active Projects *None Past Projects * Card Page Revamp Project